The Office: Season XXX
by gamehurrgirl
Summary: The Office as written through a totally different worlds where two people who you'd never expect come together for more than just office work. Dwight x Jim, other office character pairings as story progresses.
1. Assistant to the CoManagers

It was a little jarring when both Michael and Jim arrived at the same moment to the office and both twenty-five minutes late to work. What also surprised the Dunder-Mifflin was that Jim was not dressed in just a button up and some slacks but no he was dressed just as Michael was in a suit and tie with his hair slicked back in a more professional way.

Pam smiled over at Jim as he smiled back at her, giving her a thumbs up. She wasn't sure for he had not told anybody about what had happened even though it had happened early this morning, unannounced, when David Wallace had driven down to Scranton for a breakfast meeting. He had only just dropped them off.

"I have an announcement," Michael began, his voice booming so everyone in the office could hear what he was saying, "Jim and I had just spoken to David Wallace over some waffles at the iHop. He had said that Dunder-Mifflin would be more well managed, as more of a person who saves me from all the trouble."

Michael had laughed and Jim had given him an odd look before he cleared his throat and continued, "I would like to inform you guys that Jim Halpert has been promoted and Jim accepted to the position of co-manager alongside me."

Immediately, Dwight rose to his feet, "Are you serious about this Michael? You don't really think David Wallace was being serious about it?"

"Dwight, he came with the paperwork for Jim to sign on the spot, if he had accepted it," Michael stepped towards Jim who immediately slipped back a little, "Jim is co-manager and there is absolutely nothing he could do."

He pushed his way past Michael and into his office, grabbing at his phone and dialing out Wallace's number hastily written on Michael's desk calender. It rang, and Michael continued to try to wrestle the receiver out of the desperate co-workers hands, but he answered before Michael could do anything.

"Michael?" Wallace starts, puzzled, "Is there something wr-"

"David, this is Dwight Schrute. I am here to make a formal complaint about the current new co-manager, Jim Halpert, and wish to have him fired immediately."

"On what grounds, Dwight?" He says with a sigh, which Dwight takes negatively, "There is nothing wrong. We promoted him because we thought it was the right thing to do."

He slammed the receiver down back into the cradle and pushed his way back out of Michael's office. He moves to where Jim is getting situated in his new office and immediately confronts him as he sits down in his seat.

"How?" Dwight immediately spits out, "How did you get the co-manager job?"

Jim looked up, innocently, "Maybe I was more qualified for the job?"

"OUt of all the people in this office Jim, I believe that next to Ryan you are one of the most complete shit sales person in the entire history of Dunder-Mifflin," Dwight says, as Jim's face remained unfaltered, "I've been running alongside Michael for almost 2/3rds of the years he has worked here and they have the balls to put Jim fucking Halpert in the 2nd command."

Jim stood up but Dwight's intimidating face made him immediately drop back down into the seat. "I accepted it because I thought I deserved it, since they offered it to me, and I signed the paperwork that I will start my job as soon as I do."

The sound that came out of Dwight not only startled Jim but made the other workers in the office turn their head towards Jim's office. And at the moment Dwight decided to turn on his heels and make his way to the front doors.

Michael had left his office to try and confront Dwight to convince him from leaving but Dwight did not listen but instead pushed Michael out of his way. Pam raised her phone to call security but Michael immediately ushered her to put it back down.

"He's just overreacting, he'll be back," Jim said as he headed towards the break room, needing a much needed cup of water to cool himself down, "He'll be back."


	2. Die Jim Die

People say that sometimes Dwight overreacts a little bit. That could be said about yesterday when he stormed out over the news that Jim was promoted to co-manager while Dwight remained Michae's assisant to the regional manager. Dwight honestly does overreact but never to the extent that he was willing to take it over this situation.

"So let me get this straight," Michael mumbles as Jim walks into his office and closes the door behind him, "Dwight goes ahead and writes red rum on your door and, let me be frank here, I have had my fair tastes of rum and I don't think I've seen that bran-"

"It's murder backwards, Michael," is what Jim responds with, letting out a little huff after a pause.

Michael leans back in his chair and mumbles something just under Jim's earshot and he tries to lean in to hear him but instead he closes his mouth when he gets close enough to hear.

"I guess we could give you the conference room as your office for the remainer of the day just in case Dwight is hiding in your office?"

Jim was going to say that that was probably, out of all the ideas that Michael could have come up with when there is a disgruntled employee that is possibly on the hunt for Jim in the office, the stupidest idea that he could have possibly come up with.

As much as he would have complained he honestly could not put Dwight at fault for the emotions that he was feeling. Though he actions were totally out of line, instead of pursuing it, instead Jim got up from his seat and left Michael's office before Michael even got another word in the conversation.

He set his bag on top of the conference table and had pulled out his laptop. Jim, even as co manager, was not exactly very able to keep his tasks in line and do his job so while he let himself subconsciously surf onto websites that tugged at his curiosity the other half of his attention span peered out the open blinds into the main part of the office to see if Dwight had finally came in.

Kevin walks into the conference room minutes later, "So, we figured out that the murder writing on your wall is made with ketchup and not real blood?"

"How did you figure that out?" Jim questioned.

"Michael licked it."

Jim let out a sigh and stood up. He immediately closed his laptop door and peered out of the conference room to see each of them scattered around the door and Angela's loud declaration of disgust when Michael once against drags a potato chip from his bag across it and putting it in his mouth. He must had had done it quite a lot since it no longer said red rum but rec run.

As he stepped over to them, they all immediately straightened up and walked away from Michael who grabbed another chip and moved his hand as he aimed to destroy the r in red.

"This isn't the exact time to be tasting the defemation that was put upon my office door by a disgruntled employee named Dwight!"

"You are seriously tight about these kinds of things," Michael muttered, "You have nothing to worry about. Dwight is extremely harmless until he feels threatened, which he is only jealous of you Jim, Dwight doesn't attack when he's jealous. In fact, I'm not really sure how he reacts to be jealous for I have never actually seen him throw a jealous rage."

He put his hand to his forehead so he could, for a moment, try to clear his mind from the drabble that was coming from Michael's mouth. He was unsure if Dwight truly posed a threat to anybody in the office, and maybe, as he would remind himself several times, Dwight was not a bad person and Michael was right; he wasn't one to harm anyone unless they brought harm to him. Dwight didn't look like his superhero persona whenever an innocent citizen would be harmed by his hand.

"The last time Dwight was jealous," Phyllis had said out of the blue when they met together at the copy machine, "Was when one of our old employees, Scott Surrey, was promoted to manager of an Office Max in the corporate branch. Apparently he had used tips that Dwight had given him to succeed past him and impress people that aren't even a part of Dunder-Mifflin. He was so mad that he destroyed his desk. The one he's using is an old one from customer service."

Jim had finished copying but hadn't wanted to be rude as Phyllis was speaking. Everyone had seemed to want to spook Jim today even though the last thing he wanted to hear was the possibility that maybe he was wrong about Dwight and he would come in with his nunchucks or the other sorts of weaponry he collects and beat his ass after work. In fact, he almost worried that it would happen tonight.

Instead of leaving at five pm, though everyone said it would be safer if he left with a crowd, he wanted to stay in for a bit to clear his mind and finish some paperwork that Michael had piled onto him.

"He doesn't sign his paperwork," Pam had complained earlier that day, dropping the pile of papers on the conference table, "And nobody wants to end up sitting late on a Friday just because a regional manager couldn't and won't sign paperwork."

And his last document was signed at the dotted line at 7:23 pm.

He closed his laptop, slid it into his laptop case, and headed to the bathroom. Usually, when he worked late, he liked to splash water on his face so he could have a much smoother ride back home. He was usually tired after work and found that water was the quickest way to wake him.

Rolling up his sleeves, he rubbed at his eyes as he stepped into the bathroom. It seemed that most of the lights were off and the only thing keeping it lit was the one light at the end that never went out.

He moved to the sink and almost jumped when he looked in the mirror and saw Dwight's reflection looking at him.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to convince himself that he was just panicking with fear. Instead, when he opened his eyes, he continued to see Dwight and the way his fist rose to connect hard with his mouth.

His bottom lip began to throb, the bleeding from a loose tooth dribbling down the side of his mouth. He had not fallen but simply fell back down onto his knee as he wiped at his mouth. He spit at his hand but a tooth had not fallen out, not one that he could feel.

"You just assaulted your regional manager-"

Dwight was obviously at one of his breaking points. Jim would had said that this was going to happen, and he did, but at this point he wasn't going to even struggle because if he was going to stop Dwight from taking over his much needed power trip and allow him to fight what he honestly cannot keep bottled up would be far worse on Dwight shoulders than whatever Dwight had planned.

What he, on the other hand, had not planned was for Dwight to tug him into a stall, close the door (though there was no one around) and drop his trousers and his boxers onto the floor.

It was strange for Jim to suddenly see Dwight's dick, unbelievably hard, right in front of his face. It wasn't laughable small but it wasn't porn star big and it glistened as the obvious pre-cum drizzled down the side of it.

Jim had wanted to open his mouth, to say something, but instead wiped at his mouth and finally found the tooth that had come loose from Dwight's punch. He was unsure at the moment where it came from but with no resulting pain Jim could only toss that tooth at the floor drain and hope it disappears.

Dwight doesn't say anything either, just grabs his slimy dick with one hand and uses his other to bring Jim's bloody mouth over to it.

Jim could have said no, could have fought back, could have bit, but something he couldn't help but realize that, when he had his nose pressed into the fluff of hair on his happy trail that his dick fit so perfectly in the roundness of his mouth that he barely choked on it when he reached the hilt, able to pull back and still have a full breath hanging out.

Of course it wasn't like Dwight when he was disgruntled to not do things in a more faster way. One hand grabbed at Jim's hair, thrusting so hard the edges of his mouth splitter with blood as it finds nowhere else to go. The blood lubes up the dick, and Dwight groans as the little faded red and pink streaks come and go as he fucks his mouth.

It takes Dwight fifteen minutes to come and it was 10 minutes of excruciating throat fucking and five minutes of Dwight being gentle and only forcing him to suck harder.

His good bye was blowing his load across his face, leaving Jim momentarily startled and blinded. He hears the bathroom door open and close to signal Dwight's leaving and finds the paper towels to wipe his face.

He does and when he finds that every speck of blood and cum are off his face, he splashes some cold water on his headed skin and looks at himself. And it both surprises and shocks him when he finds that his own dick is hard and bulging through his tighter fitting slacks.

Jim laughs hard at the situation, grabbing his stuff from the conference room and heading out as quickly as possible. 


End file.
